


Saunter

by abraxaes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mild Gore, Rey Touches The Tiddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxaes/pseuds/abraxaes
Summary: Kylo Ren is wounded. Rey feels it. The bond connects them once again.





	Saunter

She awakens in the dark of the night to a dull ache that blooms across her body. She sighs and shifts, eyes opening slowly and then closing, the blackness around her impenetrable. Her hand moves on instinct to her side, her fingers ghosting over her flesh. 

Then she feels it. 

Rey snaps up from her cot with a gasp and kicks the old blanket around her legs with force. She blinks, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. It descends upon her like a heady wave. Trickles down her neck and travels down her spine.

She grits her teeth and closes her eyes. Rey places a palm on her forehead, feels the beads of sweat forming, the stubborn throb wrapping itself around her temples, and braces herself, back hunched. The air of the cabin shifts from warm to cold and a shiver rocks her frame. It feels like the vacuity of space, never-ending. 

A sudden pain ricochets through her ribcage and she yelps. Her right side burns, just below her breast. Rey lifts her shirt, confused, and touches her heated skin with broad swipes of her fingers but there’s nothing there. She stands up. 

All sound is drowned out with such violence it makes her dizzy. Sucked through a vacuum. She hears his breathing and it’s just like the crashing waves against the jagged onyx formations of Ahch-to. The grumbling creaks of the Falcon disappear and there is only pulsing, pulsing,  _pulsing_. 

The bond buzzes, giddy, and all that is left is the echo that bounces off the walls billions of light-years away. 

Her eyes blur as striking white lights engulf her cabin in seconds. Rey hisses and covers her face, lets her eyes adjust until she can see alabaster skin streaked with ash and blood, stretching, arching, _raging_ through the space between her fingers. She smells the bitter scent of medicine and burnt flesh and hears whirring, the beeping of machinery. 

Rey lowers her hand. 

It’s a medical bay. Uniformed personnel and clicking units move around him with frenzy. His broad torso is bare and a snarl is curled around his full lips. Her breath hitches. One large hand is clutching his frayed gambeson, the other one clutches his side, fingers curved like talons, blood seeping within the gaps from a wound located below his breast that she cannot quite see with clarity. Her hand trails down her side automatically. His eyes are downcast, and Rey feels so much _shame_ and heat and he's trembling so hard from rage it makes her physically recoil from it. 

They are speaking to him, pleads laced with fear as they try to coax him unto an electric bed but then one of them gets too close, too close, goes too far and touches his shoulder. He whirls around to face them, eyes dark and deep and terrifying, his massive frame quaking, a growl rumbling deep within his throat. He bends, the tendons in his muscled arms stretching, and he grunts. A brutal wave bursts from him, and the machines around compress and explode. He sends all of them flying. Rey feels the violence of the force and she flinches.

Her heart races and it is like thunder in her ears. It quivers without control until it becomes a furious synchronized roar. 

And then it connects to his. 

And Ben stops. 

His name flows through her mind like water. 

 _Ben._  

His head snaps up, his jet-black hair falling over his brow, wide eyed. 

 _Rey._  

He says her name like a prayer.

Rey wants anger to take hold of her. But nothing comes. There is only pain and the betraying sort of longing that accompanies it. He pins her down with his stare, and Rey cannot look away. Ben’s chest heaves powerfully as his eyes drink her in, all of her in, with that same intensity that haunts her dreams. She ends up doing the same. 

He takes one step towards her, possessed. 

She steels herself. An unbearable image crosses her heart, his hand on hers. Softness. That same kind of saccharine pain rushes through her entire body, her throat closing up on her, making it so difficult to swallow. 

“Leave.” he says shakily. 

Rey flinches. For one second, she thinks he is talking to her. But then his personnel stand up, shaken and unsteady. 

They hesitate. 

“Supreme Leader…” 

Rey digs her fingernails into the flesh of her palms. 

“ _Leave,_ ” his voice drops dangerously. “The med droid stays.” 

They nod curtly and scurry out of the room without a second glance. 

The door hisses shut. 

And then they’re alone. 

Rey becomes hyper aware of his state. She breaks eye contact with difficulty and her gaze travels down the long sharp planes of his collarbone, skimming through his right breast, a blush creeping under her cheeks, until they reach his wound. It’s still dripping with blood. 

 _What happened?_  

She does not say it out loud but she knows he hears it all the same. 

 _It hurts me too_ , she thinks. It’s an unfiltered thought. Rey bites her tongue. 

He shudders and blinks hard. He slowly looks down. The bloodied hand violently clutching his side relaxes and Rey’s side throbs with relief. The tension in his shoulders loosens. 

The med droid beeps insistently and it breaks his concentration. Rey has time to assess his injury. It’s raw and ribbed and twisted but she can tell that it’s not dangerous. Rey mindlessly takes a step forward. He needs to lie down, to have it checked. She knows he needs that stitched up or otherwise it will mar his skin. Her eyes trail across his big abdomen and they catch a glimpse of the bowcaster wound. 

She feels his heated gaze on her again. Something changes in the air and her stomach clenches. There’s fire and warmth and  _yearning_. 

 _Are you worried?_  his fragmented thoughts skim through her mind.  _Are you?_

He takes a step back, and she feels a beckoning pull. Rey’s thighs quiver with the strain. He takes another step back until his back is pressed against the bed. She follows him. 

Ben folds his massive body and lies down, never breaking eye contact with her. He lies there before her, exposed and open and trembling. 

The droid chirps and moves towards his wounded side, begins its treatment by wiping off the blood, poking at the torn up flesh. She flinches, feels the stretching of skin below her breast. Ben lets out a heady sigh. 

Once more, he beckons her with his eyes. It’s effortless, like breathing. At first she is cautious but Rey feels dizzy and there is so much skin and an ache that is shared and she hasn’t seen him in so long and there is sweat that is pooling on the spot where his sternum meets his neck and she ends up close enough to touch his breast. 

“Tell me where you are,” his voice is deep and urgent. 

The force is fresh, dark and turbulent. 

She says nothing. 

Rey studies the ways in which his ribcage surges upward, how it presses against the strong layer of muscle that cover him. He looks both angelic and demonic against the white. 

Rosy red washes over his skin, it’s on his cheeks and throat and ripened chest. His hand twitches and it rises softly towards her. 

Rey stiffens. 

He arches his back, goading her to touch him.  _Please._  

His large hand opens up and she hesitates but the bond whines. He whines. Rey bites the inside of her cheek. She places her hand on his gently and an electric current sparkles and travels through her arm. His eyes widen and she sees his pupils dilate. He exhales with force, his hand curling around hers. 

He is wild, untamed, but he purrs in her hand so sweetly. 

“Tell me.” 

He places her palm on his chest. Rey shivers. His hand is splayed out, engulfing her fingers completely, warm and tender, and something inside her cries out. She feels a sort of superficial calmness, the one that hides behind it a vicious and hungry supernova. 

“ _Tell me._ ” he whispers. 

Then the bond starts flickering. She recognizes the hum, the finality of it. A violent wave of desperation engulfs her. It’s so powerful it leaves her breathless. She realizes that it’s coming from him. Rey gasps, looks him in the eyes. The brown has shifted from soft to feral. His hand clenches around hers and it hurts. 

“ _Rey,_ ” he growls. 

The connection is about to break and he is not letting her go. Rey panics. She senses the jagged twist of his heart and his sharpened power anchoring her to his side and it’s excruciating. She grips the metal handle on the bed as leverage and pulls, tries to pull her hand from his but he holds it to his breast, straightens and rises to his full height. He completely covers the light until he slowly becomes only a pitch-black silhouette. 

Then he gets inside her head and it’s a toxic swirl of his thoughts and oh, no,  _hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, why did you leave me, why did you leave me there, it hurts, it hurts, you left me, you left me_. Rey whimpers, tries to dislodge herself from him but she can’t and he is enraged and hurt and lonely and lost, and she knows, she knows because she has felt the same treacherous thoughts inside her dreams and she sobs and bares her teeth at him. 

Rey closes her eyes and tries to center herself in the Force. 

There is a monstrous rumble that overwhelms her senses. She falls. Backwards, gasping for air, lands on the floor of her cabin, in the impenetrable darkness of the night. His voice follows her here until the engine of the Falcon drowns it out. 

_Rey!_

Her side begins to ache.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love pain and angst. also reylo is canon and they need each other so much thanks. 
> 
> // lightshears.tumblr.com


End file.
